Godzilla vs Gigan
by Kaijuologist
Summary: Summary: 3 years since the devastation of Miami, A new threat came from space and it has a friend from Earth. (The cover image is only temperary.)
1. Prologue

Here's Godzilla vs Gigan, book 2 of my trilogy. The prologue is short and sweet but hey, there's not much I can really do for this. Also,. So, sorry I didn't do much aftermath in the last book of New Jersey and Miami, it completely got away from my mind. Please forgive me. enjoy!

* * *

**GODZILLA vs GIGAN****  
****BOOK 2****  
****GODZILLA LEGEND TRILOGY**

**Prologue**  
**Earth's Moon****  
**_**2017**_

Earth's moon, formed billions of years ago when a planetoid that was the size of Mars collided with a still molten Earth, spun within its orbit. It was void of any living thing as there was no oxygen, water and whatever else is used to create life. Nothing moved on its soundless surface.

That was, until something landed on the dark side of the moon, its red visor staring down at the blue planet. It was as still as the rock it landed on, just silently observing. Then, with a metallic-like cry, it began to lift upwards, hooked feet leaving the dusty surface, the sun catching everything that was metallic about it including its hooked hands, beak-like mouth and the spikes that were pointed downward that ran down the front of its torso.

Then, it was heading towards Earth at high speeds.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
**Jesse's Quarters at K-Force HQ, Base at Mt. Fuji****  
**_**May 6, 2017  
4:15 PM**_

"We are at the Miami Memorial sight on the third-year anniversary of one of the most disastrous day in US history, right next to the 2005 and 1998 kaiju attacks." An anchorwoman stated, her long blonde hair in a bun. Behind her were mass of people, all facing to the right, some bowing their heads, eyes closed, praying for the all those who perished. "Thousands dead, many more injured."

As she spoke, footage of that day in Miami were shown from cameras and cell phones. The first were from a cellphone and a grainy one at that. The person behind the phone was in a small shop as far away from the front of the store as they could with several other people. Then, Titanosaurus' foot came crashing down into the street outside the window, crushing a car that was parked at the curb.

It cut to another piece of cell phone footage, this one of better quality. The man that was recording was running away with many others in front of him. He slowed after a moment and turned around, still walking backwards. He pointed his phone up and there stood Titanosaurus who stood tall behind a building. With a soundless roar, he swiped the building, making bits of it fly. The man tracked a particularly large slab of concrete as it began to fall towards the street before the footage was cut when the slab was about to land on a group of people only a few yards away from the guy.

The next bit of footage was of the final confrontation of Godzilla and Titanosaurus, both firing their attacks at the same time and Godzilla killing the other kaiju and letting out a soundless, victory roar. Although they didn't linger too long on that footage.

The last bit was just a montage of clips in the shelters during and after what had happened. It showed the packed shelter, families and friends huddled together everywhere and people laying on stretches, soundlessly groaning and crying. Many had bandages around their heads and/or arms, it was almost like the images that was shared back in 1954.

It cut back to the woman who now had man beside her. He looked like he was in his mid-50s with no hair and blue eyes. He wore the Miami memorial shirt that was provided on the third-year anniversary.

"I'm now joined with one of the survivors of the attack, Randy Olswen." She held out the microphone in front of him so he could speak into it.

"During that hell three years ago," Randy started, taking a deep breath. "I lost good friends, close friends, to those things. Now, I'm glad that Godzilla killed the other one, I really am, but hearing that it's still alive, just cruising anywhere? I'm sorry, but after what it did in New Jersey after landing on Long Beach…it should be destroyed like all the other monsters out there-"

The video was closed out, revealing the desktop background to be a picture of Godzilla on his stomach, napping away. In the foreground was a few young Godzillasaurus snapped in mid-play.

Jesse leaned back in her chair with a small sigh, her eyes slowly closing. She expected some hostility towards Godzilla for what happened back in New Jersey, that doesn't mean she had to like it, though. She wished she could tell the public as to why Godzilla had gone to the East Coast in the first place, but she couldn't, no one would believe her. They would just laugh her off and dismiss her as a crazy kaiju lady who was mentally unstable.

She hated feeling like this, like she knows that she could educate people on what she knew to help them understand but ultimately couldn't for her own safety and security.

She opened her eyes and stood up, stretching before making her way over to her single bed, grabbing the jacket that laid there and slipped it on. Her uniform was like the other K-Force personnel except for some differences.

The science/research officers wore the standard black pants, a button up shirt with a tie, nice shoes and a lab coat that had their names, rank and which division of the science division they came from. The engineering officers wore a actual military uniform which was brown and black camo. On the chest was a tag that stated their name and rank.

The Medical uniform was a red and white camo uniform with again, a tag the chest saying their names and rank. Around one arm is a white armband that has the red cross on it. The actual commissioned Military uniform was a black and white camo instead of the usual greens and browns that the JSDF used. It also has the name take with all the information like the others.

K-Force had decided to have their own military program after the disaster that was 3 years ago and specialized it in the defense against Kaiju.

Jesse's uniform consisted of military uniformed pants and jacket, red and black camo, and a pair of black combat boots and a K-Force logo T-shirt. On the chest of the jacket, the tag read her name, what she was and which division she was from.

_Jesse Hudson_  
_Lead Kaijuologist_  
_Kaijuology Division_

She glanced into the full-length mirror, zipping her jacket up and made sure she was presentable before heading out of her room and started down a long corridor that lead from the barracks section and into the main body of the HQ.

If she remembered correctly, she was supposed to get her first student-cadet?-, someone who wants to join the K-Force as a kaijuologist. She didn't know how she felt about this as she never really had to teach someone anything like this.

When she finally walked into the main control room, she could see Ifubuki right away, talking with a rather lanky man. The man was at least a year or so younger than she was with medium brown hair and dark eyes. Glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, almost sliding off once or twice.

The older man noticed her standing in the doorway and gave her a small, fatherly smile. "Good timing, I was just about to call you."

"Sir." She saluted him, returning the smile before at easing and walked over to the pair.

"This is Shiro Shinoda," Ifubuki introduced the young man. "He's the one who's going to be working under you so he can gain experience. He's pretty much a kaijuologist in training so to speak."

Jesse nodded, turned to Shiro and offered the man a hand. "Welcome to the division, Mr. Shinoda."

"Thank you," Shiro smiled, taking the offered hand and gave a firm handshake. "And please, call me Shiro, ma'am."

* * *

**Temple of Mothra, Birth Island**

Deep within the temple sat an egg on a platform. It had yellowish and blue stripes going around it with specks of white scattered about. It was an egg that Mothra had laid years ago before heading out into space to keep her promise.

Down below the egg stood miniature twin girls, both standing only a few inches high. One wore blue clothing while the other wore orange. They both were looking worriedly at each other.

"The destroyer is coming." The woman in blue broke the silence.

"Yes, and the egg isn't ready to hatch yet."

"What do we do?"

The twin in orange didn't say anything for a long moment as she thought. "We'll have to find another who can match up to him."

"Who?" The one in the blue questioned. The other did not answer.


	3. Chapter 2

If you guys haven't noticed, I love putting little easter eggs and references in this trilogy. So if you want, you can put those you recgonize into you're review on both this and "Godzilla: Legend Begins". Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one!

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**NASA Headquarters, Washington D.C.****  
**_**May 8, 2017**__**  
**__**7:50 PM**_

Nedry Johnston sat in his chair at his assigned desk, headset on his head, the top disappearing in the mass of his short dark blond hair. His eyes glanced between the two monitors, one having information and the other having some video feeds that was pointed off into space. Nedry was a heavyset man in his forties and he had worked at NASA for almost ten years now. Working at NASA had always been his dream job ever since he was a kid and he was ecstatic when he had gotten in. Although, he had always envisioned himself getting a higher position, but he wasn't complaining, he knew that what he was watching and doing was important.

He grabbed an already half-empty water bottle, unscrew the cap and took one large gulp before screwing the cap back on and placed it back down on his desk. He turned his attention back to the monitors and he could have sworn he saw something streaking past on one of the video feeds.

He took hold of his mouse, dragged it to the feeds and double clicked on the feed called 'Feed 4' to enlarge it, then he paused and used the arrow keys on his keyboard to go back until the thing was right in the middle of the screen.

He leaned forward towards the screen, squinting his eyes as he tried to figure out just what it was. He couldn't make anything out as the feed was too grainy, so he enhanced it, getting rid of some of the grain. Within the grey that was supposed to be the orange, he could see a shape starting to form, but it was still too grainy for him to clearly see just what the shape was.

He enhanced it again and now, he could see the shape much more clearly. His eyes widen when he finally comprehend a humanoid shape. All he could do is to stare, mouth gaping in disbelief. He didn't waste time at point out any of the details of this humanoid and instead, called his superior.

"You might want to come and see this." Nedry stated, voice shaking slightly at what he was seeing. "I caught something on Feed 4 and it's…its not a meteor, it's…something else, something living!"

* * *

_**Conference room A, K-Force HQ, Base of Mt. Fuji  
May 10, 2017  
2:36 AM**_

Jesse stifled a yawn as she took her seat at one of the tables that formed a U. Beside her sat Kanto and on her other side, a tired looking Shiro. Usually, someone with Shiro's rank would not be a part of this meeting, but Ifubuki had asked her to bring him as the meeting would be about a possible kaiju. She didn't questioned the older and did what he had asked.

In front of them were a large monitor and a slightly smaller monitor below it, both simply had the K-Force logo on screen as of right now. Around the three were other members of K-Force chairmen as well as Fubuki.

After about a moment, the screen of the larger monitor split into two and the US President appeared along with the President of NASA, the latter looking a little grave.

"Mr. President, Mr. Banner." Ifubuki greeted as he bowed. Mark Banner was a lean man from what Jesse could tell, he had black hair that went down to his shoulders and brown eyes. "You have something to show us?"

"Yes, the image you'll see in screen was taken from a still of a video feed not too long ago." As he was speaking, the said imaged appeared on screen of the smaller monitor. The image was in black and white of course, so the orange was actually a light grey but Jesse could still see something within the light grey.

"We captured something entering the atmosphere. We thought it was a meteor, but…" Mark trailed off as the thing was made bigger via the zoom and now, Jesse could make out some of the details. It had bipedal posture to it. She peered at the thing closely and she could see hooks coming out of its forearms where its hands were supposed to be.

"What do you make of this, Miss Hudson?" questioned the chairman of kaiju response, Junaru Mushi. Jesse said nothing for a moment, thinking before she let out a small sigh.

"It's highly possible that it is a kaiju." She finally spoke. Then, she was addressing Mark. "Do you know where it landed?"

Mark shook his head. "No. The feed this was taken from was the only one that picked it up. There's no reports of a meteor being seen or smacking anywhere on Earth's surface."

Jesse frowned and turned towards Fubuki. "since we don't know anything about this kaiju, I suggest contacting the JSDF bases to tell them to be on high alert and to contact us if anything happens."

She looked at the president. "I suggest you do the same, Mr. President."

The president, Charles Evens nodded. "Noted. We'll contact you if anything happens. Is there anything you can tell us on how to attempt to combat against this kaiju?"

Junaru spoke up this time. "As we know, conventual weapons do not harm any kaiju we have used them against. Miss Judson and her partner, Benny Jackson made a prototype called a mazer Blaster. When Titanosaurus and Godzilla fought in Miami, she had used it and it was proven effective. The two had perfected it last year and there, there's at least one Mazer type-2 mounted on a military truck at each base that we have. We can send the schematics over to you, but we will have to send you one of our engineering personal to help yours with it."

"That would be ideal." Charles nodded before pausing. "From my understanding, Godzilla is still alive and well. Is that really wise?"

"Yes, Mr. President." Jesse spoke up. "He doesn't close to any of the highly populated- or really any- populated areas. He sticks in his territory and his feeding grounds that's filled with nuclear waste that humans dumped into the ocean. He won't come anywhere near unless he needs to."

"You're certain?" Charles looked skeptical and she couldn't blame him.

"Yes sir. If he were to come, it would be because of another kaiju."

"Gentlemen, Miss Hudson, it appears that our time have expired. We will set up another meeting soon." Kanto cut in after glancing down at his watch. They said their goodbyes before the two screens went back to the logos.

Then, Kanto, Jesse, Fubuki and Shiro all stood and bowed in respect as the chairmen filed out of the room. Once they were gone, Jesse couldn't help but sag slightly. "Great, another kaiju we don't know jack about."

Kanto patted her shoulder. "Come on, let's all sleep on it for a few more hours. I know that we all are still pretty tired."

No one protested, they just filed out of the room and went on to their own quarters. If there was one thing Jesse hated about time zones, its this.


	4. Chapter 3

I wanted to make this chapter long but I didn't know how. So yeah, have a rather short chapter!

* * *

**54godamora, CH3(CH2): **Well gigan is quickly approaching.

Question: which design? 70s or 2000s?  
**Answer:** 2004 design, 70's coloration…. Since I probably won't do create at describing it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
**Somewhere in the Siberian Wilderness, Russia****  
**_**May 11, 2017**__**  
**__**10:50 AM**_

Deep within the Siberian wilderness, the sunlight beamed down on a crater that was about a quarter mile in diameter, all of the trees that were there before the crater was made was now flattened or simply burned away from the impact. In the middle of the crater was a hunched figure, the kaiju that came from space. It had its arms crossed over its chest and its visor where its eyes are were dim, the being not moving an inch since it had landed.

It was in recharge, building up the energy it knew it needed. It had traveled a long way to the familiar planet, and it was not going to make the same mistakes that it had last time.

It will stay like this until it was fully charged and then, it will begin its assault.

* * *

_**Oshu, Iwate Prefecture, Japan  
**__**May 12, 2017  
7:15 AM**_

Usaka Suki's family had always lived in Oshu for generations and at least one member of each generations had become a doctor. Usaka was the one who did in his generation which was perfect for him since, ever since he was a kid, he loved anyone who needed it. Now, he was twenty-five and had gotten a job at the general hospital two years ago, so he was living the dream.

He looked into the mirror, taking in his neatly combed hair and his dark green eyes. He wore the usual professional clothing that came with his occupation. Once he was sure he was presentable, he walked out of his bathroom and headed for the living room and towards the front door.

He froze though as he felt the floor beneath his feet start to tremble. He could see his bookcase swaying ever so slightly along with a hanging light that hung in the living room.

These tremors had started just a few days ago and he had no idea of what to make of it. It couldn't have been Earthquakes; it just doesn't make sense to him in the slightest.

Just as soon as it started, it stopped- at least, for now. After a few moments, Usaka relaxed his tense body. He walked the last few steps towards the door and slipped his shoes on before grabbing his keys from a small table that was beside the door. He made sure to shut and lock the door behind him once he got outside and head towards the car, slipping into the driver's seat.

After starting his car, he pulled out of his driveway, being as careful as he could, before heading off towards the general hospital. His shifts would begin at 7:30.


End file.
